winx_club_sirenixfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:FloraEnchantix1
Hi Welcome to my Talk Page am Very sweet even i have a Facebook if you want add me on Facebook tell me Hope you like here FloraEnchantix1 (talk) 20:26, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Excuse me, but I am not a copycat. Maybe you are! How old are you anyway? Talking with a 8-year-old child. I am the 8-year-old child! Winx Lovix (talk) 00:40, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Oh... sorry if I am rude. Winx Lovix (talk) 00:52, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Yes. Now no. Because I moved out. Winx Lovix (talk) 00:57, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Because the users there hurt my feelings. Winx Lovix (talk) 01:01, March 8, 2013 (UTC) They sound really angry at me. Thanks for the pic! Oh can we be bffs?Winx Lovix (talk) 01:03, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Your welcome, BFF!!! Where do you live?Winx Lovix (talk) 01:12, March 8, 2013 (UTC) What do you mean? Winx Lovix (talk) 01:18, March 8, 2013 (UTC) FloraEnchsntix1 Winx Lovix eased my Message BAN HEr for 10 YEARS! Stella Sirenix (talk) 20:17, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Does it have a Template around here? Winx Lovix (talk) 02:46, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi is me FloraEnchantix1 Can u Please Make me a Blog & TalkBox Thanks Alot Fans, FloraEnchantix1 V.s Stella Sirenix Hi my BFF!!! Long time not seen... are you on? I'm gong to school already... because I am an 8 year old and only Grade 2. Byebye! Winx Lovix (talk) 02:48, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi there my bff! This is my old user... I made Winx Lovix because I was blocked in Winx Club Wiki. And I don't know how to make someone an admin. RoxyFlora1009 (talk) 10:25, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Hi there! For you my bff... If u want 2 use it, just type: U might be angry at me if I put this pic at your userpage... I gave Stella one. Winx Lovix (talk) 03:31, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Ban me. You are not a true friend. I didn't block your other acc. Winx Lovix (talk) 12:49, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Why can't you just stop copying my pictures! Btw, you're not being a great admin. Pretending that you're Flora... oh, please! Try to be more helpful. Delete the unecessary images/pages/templates... you're doing that in topsyturby! Can you not stop copying my images! Tell your "sister" as well. Copying images from Winx Club Wiki especially mine is not a pretty good idea for an admin! Try to download Bandicam and you can't steal a picture from anyone. If I were you, I'd never copy such an image neither an information from another wiki. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 14:05, April 2, 2013 (UTC) It's okay. But if you need help on anything, just ask me. We'll make this wiki just like Winx Wiki. What's your name? Mine's Rose. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 17:17, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Ok. What will we talk? And please remember to sign your posts with 4 (~). ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 17:57, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Please fill your profile with your real name, where you live, birthday, and personality(ies). Here's a link for you to read the proper behavior of an administrator -> Administrators' how-to guide. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 06:40, April 3, 2013 (UTC) WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU! BLOCKING A USER FOR NO REASON IS AN UNACCEPTABLE ATTITUDE OF AN ADMIN! FINE, IF YOU DON'T WANT SIGNATURES, INFOBOXES AND TALKBOXES.... I'LL REPORT THIS WIKI! ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 17:37, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi FloraEnchantix1 sorry for the rude words I said. Lets return to BFFs. ♥♥♥ 01:36, April 5, 2013 (UTC)♥♥♥ Excuse me, if you don't stop copying Winx Wiki's information, you will be reported to the Global Wiki. Many of you are also underaged so you'd be banned from all wiki's! So please stop! 08:33, April 6, 2013 (UTC)